Mar'i Graysons
by RobReaNightReastar
Summary: Esta es un mine historia de los primeros años de vida de Mar'i ...Ligero robrea


Nightstar o Mar'i Grayson

Nota: No soy dueña de los teen titans .Yo soy un robrea pero siempre he sentido aprecio a este personaje pero habrá robrea al final y robstar al principio así que están advertidos

Julio del Año 2011:

Novio Robin despierta por favor –Expreso Starfire con preocupación mientras trataba de despertar al pobre chico que estaba inconsciente en el piso. Mientras Starfire trataba de despertar a al pobre de Robin como entraron los tres titanes restantes.

Star que le paso a Robin ?Pregunto Cyborg mientras miraba al chico .Amigo Cyborg creo que lo mate estoy preocupada ayúdame por favor amiga raven ayúdame amigo bestita ayúdame –repetía angustiada la alienígena.

Tranquila Starfire que paso? –Pregunto Raven con voz monótona y fría. Bueno veras amigas raven todo comenzó….

Recuerdo en la mañana:

Estaba el líder audaz sentado en la mesa con una taza de café y su periódico tranquilamente cuando la joven alienígena entraba y se dirigía a el y le pregunto:

Novio Robin deseo preguntarte como se dice Embflorg en su idioma? Dijo la joven princesa .Umm Star no estoy seguro pero como es eso de embflorg dijo Robin. Bueno veras Novio Robin es como cuando una mujer engorda y siente ganas de devolver la comida dijo Starfire.

Y que más Star dijo Robin con una idea con miedo. Bueno también siente cambios extraños de humor .Robin se le quedo viendo y se cayó en el piso y dijo antes de quedar inconsciente Emb—emba—embara-embarazada y quedo inconsciente.

Fin del recuerdo

Y bueno eso fue lo que paso amigos míos dijo Starfire preocupada.

El primero en hablar fue chico Bestia mientras los otros dos titanes estaban en un estado de shock -Estas embarazada Starfire pero si apenas tienes 17 años –Grito el oven verde si amigo mio exacto estoy eso.

Bueno Star creo que Robin se desmayó por eso por el shock explico raven aun en schock.

Año 2012 1 de abril:

Ya la joven princesa había cumplido 9 meses de embarazo y en cualquier momento llegaba la bebe si porque iba a ser una niña pero a pesar de su embarazo La joven princesa y el chico errores graves como le había puesto la chica gótica del grupo se habían distanciado y ya parecía que ni amigos fueran y más ese triste día para el líder…

Pues hace dos nueve años había pasado la muerte de sus padres estaba tan deprimido que ni de su habitación salida hasta que..

Toc toc

Robin ocupo hablar contigo –Expreso Raven puedo entrar murmuro en voz baja .Si se escuchó muy bajo como Raven entro vio a su líder sentado viendo a la foto en el mural de un hombre y una mujer y un niño y un niña de cuatro año y un niño de ocho años la niña idéntica a la madre y el niño idéntico al padre .Si hay en esa foto estaba la familia creo que necesitas ayuda quieres hablar de esto pronuncio la gótica.

Ellos eran mi familia mi Padre mi madre mi hermana Raven mi hermana era muy joven para este triste acontecimiento –Dijo el líder con voz entrecortada Robin lamento esto de lo que te paso tal vez te haría bien contarme algo de ellos…Dijo Raven

Mi madre se llamaba Mary y Mi padre John mi hermana se llamaba Rachel igual que tu rea y y de pronto se escuchó en el audífono chicos Star va a dar luz ayuda se escuchaba en el audífono de la torre.

En el Hospital:

Cuando los jóvenes titanes llegaron al hospital se llevaron a la joven madre a la sala de partos en un momento dado una enfermera salió y pregunto ¿Quién es el padre de la bebe?.

Y-y-yo –tartamudeo el joven héroe.

Bueno pasa que se ocupa unas manos extras .Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa por el nerviosismo -Per pero nadie me puede acompañar –expreso con nervios el líder antes valiente ahora cobarde .Bueno tal vez voy a preguntar –expreso la enfermera .Yo quiero acompañarte –Dijo Raven con una sonrisa leve .Si por favor acompáñame –expreso Robin .

Antes que Raven pudiera responderle salió la enfermera y dijo –

Solo una persona te puede acompañar Starfire dijo que quería que su amiga Raven creo la acompañara junto a ti-Expreso la enfermera Como ni tiempo de nada mas de decir el líder agarro a Raven para irse a cambiar y entrar.

En la sala de partos se veía a la joven titán tamarean con un dolor insoportable como los dos jóvenes estaba cerca el robín le dijo a Raven en voz baja-Rae si no aguantas ver esto puedes salir –dijo con voz preocupada como raven lo vio indignada y le dijo vea como robin volteo y vio la cabeza de la bebe saliendo con sangre y de pronto se escuchó zap y se vio al ex líder valiente en el piso desmayado

Cuando la be ya había salido y el padre como la madre estaban inconscientes dejaron a la gótica con la bebe que admiraba sus cejas como las de su madre solo que en vez de rojas negras y su piel era anaranjada clara cuando de pronto en los brazos de la titan la bebe abrió sus grandes ojos y eran de color verde esmeralda como el de su madre y al ver a Raven la bebe la bebe le emprendió una gran sonrisa como la de su padre.

Disculpe ya que la madre como el padre están umm incapacitados en este momento que nombre y apellidó le pongo a la bebe dijo una enfermera en voz baja .Rave volteo y le dio a la ve y agarro el formulario y escribió los dato y le devolvió el formulario a la enfermera y la enfermera la bebe a Raven como se quedó viendo y sonrió que bonito nombre Mar'i Grayson expreso la enfermera como salió en el momento que salió Raven le dijo a la bebe:

Sabes Mar'i serás una gran persona créeme yo me encargare de ello pequeña…

2015

Había Pasado ya 3 años desde el nacimiento de esa hermosa bebe que cualquiera que la veía diría que es una gota de agua de su madre pero no de hecho ella era exacta a su padre y a quien ella llamaba "Ma 2" ósea Raven quien se había encargado de criar a ella como si fuera suya ya que se había encariñado y más aún desde hace dos años que se había hecho novia de Robin o ahora Nightwing ,pero aunque todo iba bien había una pequeña cosa que iba mal y que era bueno Raven quería que Richard intentara explicar a la niña del estado de ella él y la madre de Mar'i y que también le explicara el hecho en que ya no será hija única .Y ahora El poblé de Richard le toco llevar a la pequeña Niña al parque ,a comer unos helados y a hacer compras porque aunque Raven se ha ya metido en la educación de su hija seguía teniendo el toque de Starfire tan absorto estaba Richard en sus pensamientos que no noto que su hija le había hablado …

Papi papi pai papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Grito la niña pelinegra con el joven padre al fin le puso atención y se volvió y le sonrió y dijo si pequeña?

Papi puedo decirte algo –Dijo la joven niña con voz seria.

Si claro dime pequeña -Expreso el joven héroe con voz amable.

Bueno veras papa yo sé que tú y mama ya no se quieren más y que tú quieres a mi 2 y que mama a el tío basura –Mar'i recuerda que no puedes llamar a si a veloz- Papa no me interrumpas lo dijo enserio lo entiendo y entendió que tu estés con ma 2 y mama con Roy y prefiero que mama y tu sean felices con otra personas y no infelices así que no te preocupes por mi papi dijo la niña dejando sorprendió a Richard ya que la palabras de esa niña de tan solo 3 años entonces el dejo el estado de schok y dijo : Bueno Mar'i que pensarías en tener un o una hermanita pregunto como ella se le volvió viendo y grito si voy a tener un hermanita si voy a tener un hermanita gritaba mientras corría por todo el parque mientras su padre la seguía con una sonrisa.


End file.
